This invention generally relates to a blade sharpening apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for the sharpening of lawnmower blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the sharpening of lawnmower blades using a mobile longitudinal sharpener.
To optimize cutting performance, blades that are regularly used must be sharpened often. Sharpening the blades during manufacturing is typically performed using powered abrasive belts or wheels and with special fixtures which present the blade at the correct angle for sharpening. Accordingly, when the user purchases the blade, it is sharp and ready for use.
As the blade is put to use and encounters abrasive surfaces or hardened surfaces during its use, the blades may begin to dull, thus reducing its cutting effectiveness. This requires the user to sharpen the blade to restore its cutting edge. In the case of lawnmower blades, use of a dull blade can result in a tearing of the blades of grass. This damages the grass and can increase the grass"" susceptibility to disease and decreases its aesthetic appearance.
Further still, the user may forego sharpening the blade and settle on using a dull blade. Sharpening of the blade can be a time consuming process. As a result, sharpening of the blade may be neglected by the user because of their lack of adequate tooling or an inability to properly sharpen the blade. Accordingly, once the blade has been put into service and becomes dull, it is often times not re-sharpened.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus for the sharpening of blades that is simple to use. Further, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows for easy adjustment and retention of the blade at the optimum angle thus ensuring the proper relationship between the sharpening media and the blade. Further still, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that only allows limited movement of the sharpening media in relation to the blade, so as to ensure simplicity in the sharpening of the blade.
The present invention recognizes and addresses various of the foregoing limitations and drawbacks, and others, concerning apparatus for the sharpening of blades and in particular sharpening lawnmower blades with twin opposing cutting edges at either end of the blade. Therefore, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the sharpening of lawnmower blades using a mobile longitudinal sharpener.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus that provides a simplified method for sharpening blades. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that allows for maintaining the sharpening means at the proper angle to generate a cutting edge on the blade at a desired angle. In such context, it is still a more particular object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that allows for the maintenance of the blade in a stationary position while moving the sharpening means across the blade.
Still further, it is a principle object of this invention to provide an apparatus that provides an adjustable blade holding mechanism to permit the error proof positioning of the blade prior to sharpening. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for use anywhere sufficient electrical power is available. In such context, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective apparatus that is manufactured of easily obtainable component parts.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in, or will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from, the detailed description as follows. Also, it should be further appreciated that modifications and variations to the specifically illustrated and discussed features and materials hereof may be practiced in various embodiments and uses of this invention without departing from the spirit and scope thereof, by virtue of present reference thereto. Such variations may include, but are not limited to, substitutions of the equivalent means, features, and materials for those shown or discussed, and the functional or positional reversal of various parts, features, or the like.
Still further, it is to be understood that different embodiments, as well as different presently preferred embodiments, of this invention, may include various combinations or configurations of presently disclosed features, elements, or their equivalents (including combinations of features or configurations thereof not expressly shown in the figures or stated in the detailed description).
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following descriptions and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and, together with the descriptions, serve to explain the principles of the invention.
In one exemplary embodiment, there may be provided an apparatus for sharpening the blades at the proper angle comprising a base for mounting such an apparatus in a fixed location while providing adequate stability for the device. Such apparatus further comprises a blade retaining and positioning mechanism that may be adjusted by hand to rotate the blade into proper alignment for sharpening. Finally, such apparatus may comprise a sharpening mechanism including a portable grinder mounted on a supporting plate capable of lateral movement along a guide rod spanning the width of the apparatus. The support plate may additionally be capable of rotation about said guide rod for engagement with the blade at the appropriate angle and longitudinal adjustment to ensure adequate engagement of the blade surface by the grinder wheel.
The present invention includes a method of use which includes the steps of: first, mounting a blade to be sharpened in a blade retaining and positioning mechanism; second, adjusting such blade retaining and positioning mechanism and the longitudinal blade sharpening mechanism positioning means such that the blade sharpening mechanism engages the blade at the proper angle and with adequate contact for proper sharpening; third, engaging said blade sharpening mechanism with the blade to provide a properly sharpened edge; and fourth, where said blade has opposing edge blades, rotating said blade within said retaining and positioning means and repeating the second and third steps.